Hurts Like Hell
by dede94e
Summary: Miranda thanks Andrea at the Benefit event after her husband almost embarrassed her in front of everyone. What if that was the spark that turned on the Mirandy's flame?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : this is the first time I write a Mirandy fic. I fell in love with them thanks to Gun Brooke's fics. If you watched the deleted scenes of DWP, you saw that during the Benefit event Stephen, Miranda's husband, was drunk. Andrea distracted Mr. Ravitz and Miranda thanked her.

This fic is starting from there.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

I'm walking fast over the front door. I can finally leave the Benefit event and run at home for Nate's birthday. Miranda asked me to be there so I could help Emily with the names of the guests. Of course, because Miranda always asks gently. God, it was Nate's party. I was going to leave the office sooner than usual when Miranda came up with this brilliant idea and changed all my plans. As usual.

I'M ON MY WAY.

I send the text to Nate, hoping they are still celebrating. I'm walking down the stairs outside the building. It's not easy with this long black dress and heels. The phone starts vibrating in my hand. I look down and open the text.

DON'T WORRY. I'M STAYING AT DOUG'S FOR A WHILE. HAVE FUN.

What? I stop right at the end of the stairs, like someone's frozen me. Why Nate is gonna stay at Doug's? Is he really so mad at me? I know I'm so terribly late, but I was working. He knows that I can't say no to Miranda. I suddenly find hard breathing. I can feel my eyes filling up with tears and ready to burst out. I take a look around me and see, with a pleasant surprise, that all the photographers are not there anymore, so I take few steps over the outer part of the stairs and sat down. The tears start falling down, tracing my cheeks, one after the other.

Minutes pass and I don't have the courage to call a cab, not yet. I don't want to go in that empty apartment.

I turn fast when I hear a male voice raising behind my back, followed by a female one. I'm surprised to see Miranda walking fast behind Stephen down the stairs, just few meters from me. I turn back and lower my face, I don't want Miranda to see me, not like that.

'Stephen, wait. Please. I can't just leave like that –'

'Why not? You always do, right? _Fifteen minutes then I'll leave_ , you always say.'

I don't need to look to know that he's drunk.

During the Benefit event, he walked in the room. He was clearly high and he embarrassed Miranda in front of her friends. Especially Irv Ravitz. He's not actually Miranda's friend but Stephen referred to him as _little guy._ Miranda tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working so I tried to distract Mr. Ravitz. When I turned I met Miranda's glance and she thanked me. I mean, REALLY THANKED ME. I stared at her beautiful lips and I'm pretty sure she said _thank you_. Maybe, for once, I did something good.

I'm forcing myself to stop thinking of what happed and try to focus on what's happening. Stephen called a cab that stopped right in front of them. 'You know what? I don't care. You stay here. I leave.'

'Where are you going?'

I'm one hundred percent sure I never heard that tone of Miranda's voice. She's hurt.

'I don't know. Just – Just don't wait up for me.' Stephen gets in the cab and slams the door.

I can't believe he really did that. To Miranda.

Miranda takes a deep breath, I can hear that. I feel so sorry for her that for a brief moment I thought to stand up and hug her but the few neurons left in my brain collided and prevented me to do something really stupid.

'Andrea?'

NO. DAMN. NO! I wipe fast the tears from my cheeks and look up at her. I see her walking toward me.

'What are you doing there?'

I have no choice. I stand up.

'I – I'm waiting for my cab'. I just lied to my boss. What the hell is wrong with me?

'Are you crying?' We are so close that I can smell her wonderful scent so well now.

'It's okay. Just a bad evening, I guess.'

'I can tell that.' Miranda's voice is slowly coming back to the normal tone. 'How about I offer you something to drink at the townhouse?'

'W – what?' I don't know if I heard that right.

'Oh, Andrea. Why do I always have to repeat myself?' She takes a deep breath. 'Would you like to step by the townhouse with me and have something to drink? Did you understand it or shall I repeat again?'

'No!' I really need to control myself. 'I mean, no. You don't have to repeat. And yes, I would like that.'

'Very well.' Miranda grabs her phone and calls Roy.

Am I dreaming? Or is it a nightmare? I don't know how to feel about all this. I'm going to have a drink, with Miranda, at her townhouse. The possibilities are two: either she's drunk like Stephen or she's going to fire me for overhearing her conversation with her not-so-lovely husband. I would bet on the second one. Oh, God.

* * *

On our way to my townhouse none of us said anything. I don't know exactly what pushed me to invite Andrea at my townhouse for a drink. What I was thinking? I'm sure she heard everything Stephen said, but I don't care about that, what I care about is that she was crying. And not because of me. Right?

Roy left us in front of the townhouse and I lead Andrea inside, till the living room.

'Have a seat. I'm gonna get something to drink.'

'Thank you.'

I grab two glasses and a bottle of the best whiskey I have. I need something really strong. Walking back in the leaving room, I see Andrea sitting on the couch, looking around. She looks so fragile when she's worried.

'So.. are you going to tell me what made you cry or you're just waiting for me to deliberately ask you?' Sitting down on the couch in front of her, I start pouring the whiskey in the glasses.

'Nate' she says, 'I – I mean, my boyfriend. I think my relationship with him is on the knife edge.' She isn't looking at me. She's staring down at her shaking hands.

'Andrea.' I captured her attention to hand her over the glass. She thanks me before to take a long sip of it. She's really in pain and I can't help but thinking of how unfair it is. I take a sip of whiskey, feeling it burning down my throat. I rarely drink alcohol but it feels so good in some occasions. Like this one. 'Go on.'

'Oh. S – sorry. I know you don't like long explanations.'

She's right, I don't but I suddenly need to know what hurt her so badly.

'He doesn't approve my job or the fact that I work so much. He doesn't understand how important this job is for me. He – he thinks that I'm a different person. He believes that – '

Suddenly she stops. If I was myself I wouldn't care about what she was going to say but not tonight. 'What? What does he believe?'

Andrea took a deep, probably to find the right words to say. 'He believes that working for – for _you_ changes me in a way he can't understand. That it's turning me into someone he is not used to.. into someone he doesn't like. Not anymore.'

I can't take my eyes off of her, not even for a brief second. I can see her eyes filling up with tears. Tears that she's trying so hard to fight back. I know exactly how she's feeling. I've been married twice and yet none of my husband never truly understood me or my job. A job that is compromising my marriage with Stephen.

'Well, I don't know this Nate but he's right.' God, Andrea is looking at me like never before. She can't believe what I just said. Understandable. 'You're not the same girl that walked into my office that day. You have to, at least, admit that to yourself, Andrea.'

She just nods. I wonder if she just does that as obligation or because she believes it.

'I know you are a different person. You've changed.. in a better way.'

'I don't think that's what he meant by changing.'

'The important thing is: do you like yourself? This new version of yourself?' I just want her to see how much potential she's wasting by believing what everybody tells her. I've been there, so many times that I literally lost count. If I ever paid any attention to all those people who told me I wasn't good enough I would've never become the Editor-In-Chief of Runway Magazine. 'Because I do.'

I take a long sip of my whiskey as Andrea was staring at me. Shocked. I'm quite shocked too. I didn't plan to say those words and yet, I did. Out loud. Andrea's eyes are wide open. I have to fix _whatever_ this is.

'Don't look at me like that. You know that I meant.'

'Y – yes. Of course, Miranda.' She smiles at me, before to take another sip of her whiskey.

* * *

Am I dreaming or am I having hallucinations? First. Miranda thanks me. Second. She invites me at the townhouse for a drink. Third. She's making me compliments. What is going on? I keep thinking of the two possibilities: since Miranda is not drunk and she means every single word she said so far, that means the word _fired_ is about to coming out of her mouth. Sooner or later, Miranda will stand up, she'll fire me and I'll never see her again. WHAT?

I drink a long, maybe too long, sip of whiskey. I need to stop thinking of what Miranda will or not will do. Not tonight.

'That – that dress really suit you, Miranda.'

A suicide mission. Great idea, Andrea. What a brilliant idea.

Miranda simply smiled at me. A real smile. My God! But the silence is filling up the room once again. What am I supposed to say? I literally told everything about my critical sentimental situation to my boss and that was already enough.

The front door slams, making me jump on my seat. I look fast in the hallway then back at Miranda. She's surprised as much as I am.

'Is that –'

'Stephen? Yes, I suppose he is.'

I don't know what do. I should probably leave this house before he could see me but how? I keep looking at Miranda. I would give anything to get an order from her right now but nothing. She's just staring at the hallway, in silence. I hear he's walking upstairs. My heart starts beating faster. I'm panicking. Once again, I'm gonna be in the middle of a private situation that concerns only Miranda and Stephen. I should know better after the first time I delivered the Book at Miranda's house. I talked with the twins and walked upstairs, where I found my boss and her husband discussing because she didn't show up at the restaurant. I really don't want to be in that situation again.

'Miranda, darling.' He walks in the living room. I doubt he noticed my presence. 'I'm so sorry for what I said –'.

Stephen stops talking. He's looking right in my eyes now. He's furious.

'What the hell is she doing here?' He yells, turning to Miranda. His finger is pointing me.

'I invited her.'

I stand up fast. The situation is getting worse every single second. Stephen is closer to me than I realized. 'I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson. I shouldn't be here without –'

'Don't be ridiculous, Andrea. You don't have to apologize for that.' Miranda interrupts me and stands up. 'I told you, Stephen. I asked Andrea if I could offer her something to drink and she accepted. That's all.'

It's so unfamiliar to hear her saying those last words to her husband. I'm used to hear them plenty times, every single day, but not in a situation like this. I remember the day Emily told me that when Miranda says _that's all_ it means the conversation is over. Done. You just have to turn around and walk away. Apparently Stephen doesn't know that.

'Oh because it's so easy to say no to Miranda Priestly. In what universe is that possible, exactly?' Stephen is laughing now. I glance at Miranda, she's getting nervous. Like, really nervous. 'She works for you for more than ten hours a day. She steps at this home every single evening to deliver that damn Book. We discussed at the event and you just invited her?'

Stephen's overreacting. He is staring at Miranda but I speak up before she can. 'Mr. Tomlinson, I – I thought it was nice to accept Miranda's offer. It was just a drink and – and I was about to leave so, if you excuse me.' I turn around and take a step toward the hallway. I would've never done something like that in front of Miranda, leaving her without "her permission" but I really don't want to be involved in their privacy more than I already am.

'You're not going anywhere.' Stephen grabs my arm, preventing me from moving.

'Stephen –' Miranda takes a step toward us.

'No! What's so special about Andrea? It looks like you'd be more interested in sleeping with her than with your Mr. Priestly lately. You have time for the twins, for your job, for your assistants but not for your husband.'

What? Did I hear it right? I can't take off my head his words. _Miranda. Sleeping. With. Me._ But the more he raises his voice, the more he tightens his hand around my arm.

'Please. This – it's hurting me.' Why my eyes are full of tears again? I pull my arm but in vain. 'This is none of my business. I just want to lea– '

'Of course it's your business. Can't you see it, Andrea? Miranda always wants you around. You're her bitch!'

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' Miranda raises her voice. 'You're drunk. You don't mean any of those words. Yes, we discussed and you walked away. You can't come back and act like this when she didn't do anything wrong.'

Miranda is really taking my side against Stephen? I've never seen her protective side. She's worried, and upset, and angry. But most of all, it looks like she's scared.

'Now. LET. ANDREA. GO. You're hurting her.'

A tear drops down my eye and traces my cheek. Yes, he's hurting me but that's not the reason why I'm crying. Stephen slowly releases the grip and let my arm go before walking away. Miranda keeps looking at him until he was out of her sight. Another tear falls down, I wipe it fast but it's impossible that Miranda didn't see it. She's looking at me now but I can't stand her glace. It's too hard.

'Andrea–' Her voice is broken.

I shake my head, fighting back the tears. Tonight wasn't supposed to end up like this.

'Goodnight, Miranda.' I don't want her to say anything. It'd be too painful, no matter what she was going to say. I walk fast out of the living room, almost running down the stairs. I have to leave this house behind me soon.

* * *

 **CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 2**

I really, really, hope you enjoyed it.

Let me know your thoughts, by reviewing it.

Love,

Daisy!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Worst night ever.

I'm on my way to work and I can't help but thinking of last night. The terrified look in Andrea's eyes is still printed in my head and I can't shake it off. Stephen did something that changed her in a very bad way. And it changed me too. Despite what people say and write about the heartless and ruthless Dragon Lady, I do have heart. I do care about my family. I do care about my twins. And apparently I do care about Andrea more than I'm willing to admit.

A woman as Chief of such an important magazine as Runway is very easy to criticize. The fashion world keeps spinning thanks to the rumors and scandals, regardless if they are true or not. People don't care about the truth, they just need something to talk about over a cup of coffee. They should know that there's always more than what you see, but they don't.

I am where I am at this point of my career thanks to my boldness, ambitious and strength nature. I wouldn't be the Editor-in-Chief of Runway if I let people's opinion crushing me. I never wanted anybody to see me weak or easy to unseat. Not even my girls. They wanted something to talk about, so why my weakness? I'd rather be remembered as the Dragon Lady, the Snow Queen with an ice heart and incapable of any kind of love than a powerless and fragile woman. That doesn't mean I can't be broken or that I don't feel anything when something bad happens. I just do my best to hide my 'human side'. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my twins, and my assistants know that. I admit that maybe I give too much importance to Runway, but keep my private life and working life separated is my specialty. Until now.

Somehow I can't completely be myself with Andrea. I never could. I knew there was something _special_ about her since the day I interviewed her to be my assistant. She had no idea who I was or what Runway was about and yet she stood up to me, without showing any fear. The other silly girls would've begged me to change my mind or they would've just run out of the office in tears. But not Andrea. She just turned to me and firmly said her opinion. I stared at her, I have no shame in admitting that. I was slowly losing myself in her big, brown eyes until Nigel came into my office and brought me back down to earth. I had to act like normal, so I just ignored the girl in front of me and focused on my job.

 _Thank you for your time_ were her last words before she turned and walked away. I looked at her. Again. When Nigel asked me who she was, I simply ignored it. I just needed few more seconds to look at her.

'Ma'am?' Roy is looking at me in the rearview mirror.

I look outside. We just stopped in front of the Elias-Clark building. I walk outside the car. I can't believe that Andrea is still a permanent thought in my head. Why I can't shake her off?

The building is unexpectedly empty. I'm used to see people running like hell to put everything in order so I can't see the mess they create everytime I'm not around. Like I don't know that. Anyway, I'm good at pretending so I always ignore it. The silence between these walls is all need right now. Only one glass door is between me and my office. I slowly open the door, no rush.

'Miranda?'

I stop halfway to my desk, shocked. I don't need another word, I know who spoke up. All the insecurities I try so carefully to hide at work start showing up. I turn around and I see her standing just few steps away. I take a long, probably too long, look at her, from tip to tail. She's wearing a black pantsuit and a white shirt. The black Jimmy Choo's shoes are just the cherry on top. All the features of her body are perfectly highlighted. I simply admire her but when I meet her glace I feel like someone punched me into my stomach. Despite the stylish make up on her face I can see the redness around her eyes, probably because of the crying. Andrea probably did her best to cover it up but she couldn't fool me. Not like that.

'Andrea. W – what are you doing here?' I say trying to fill the silence. 'I mean, it's early.'

'I – I know but sometimes I like to come earlier, before...' she hesitates, 'everybody gets here, so I can do my unfinished works peacefully.'

'I see.'

I don't know what else to say. I don't want to upset her again so I just take off my fur jacket when she takes a step toward me, stretching her arm. 'Hand it over.'

'I – I can do this' I say without even thinking. Apparently what I said agitated her even more.

'Don't do this, Miranda. Please. D – don't.' Andrea's voice is broken. Her arm is still stretched toward me and is trembling. I don't follow her.

'What?' I spontaneously give my jacket and purse to her. The minimum touch of our hands makes me shake.

'This!' Andrea turns and hangs it in the wardrobe. I find myself starting at her once again. Why I keep doing it? 'I know I'm not supposed to talk to you like this but –' she hesitate, again. 'After last night, I don't want you to treat me any differently. Please.'

The feeling of a punch into my stomach is slowly turning into a knife stabbing straight into my heart. I don't want to treat her any differently, I don't want to put her in an unpleasant situation. That's the last thing I want, especially after what Stephen did. Andrea is waiting for an answer from me but all I do is simply nodding with my head. I try to be as heartless as I'm used to but there's something else I need to say. 'Andrea?'

'Yes.' She is already at her desk, so she turns to me. I hate this distance she put between us. I take few steps toward her but since I don't want to upset her, I walk over the other side of the desk. I'm standing right in front of her.

'A – about last night, I would..' now I'm the one who's hesitating. 'I would appreciate if you could just..'

'Of course, Miranda.' Andrea speaks up when I was looking for the right words to say. 'You don't have to worry about that. I would've never said anything. To anybody.' She smiles politely at me.

What? That's not what I was going to say. I didn't need to clarify that. Not to Andrea. She's a girl who talks a lot, maybe too much sometimes, but she will never tell that. I'm one hundred percent sure of it. And yet, she thought I had to make sure that she'd kept her mouth shut.

'That – that's not.. I mean –'

'Andreaaaa! Can you help me with these, please?'

I turn fast and see that Emily is walking backwards in the office. She obviously didn't see me. I turn back to Andrea, I need to talk to her. I can't leave things untold, but there's no way I'm going to continue in the presence of my first assistant.

'Sure, Em.' She walks over her colleague. I can't help but following her with my eyes.

'Oh. I – I'm sorry, Miranda. I had no idea you were here.' Emily says, handing the coffees over Andrea.

I barely glance at her before to turn and walk fast over my office. I have to act normal, right? Nothing happened, nothing is changed. Nothing except the way Andrea looks to my eyes.

* * *

Thankfully the day is passing fast. I can't wait to leave this office and this week behind.

That morning I dared tell Miranda how she should act at work. How stupid I am? But I couldn't control myself. When she told me that she could hang the jacket herself, I realized the situation was more complicated than I thought. Miranda wasn't the same cold, bitchy person. At least not to me, and I couldn't bear it. I will never, never look at her in the same way after last night, but I'd rather be fired than considered _privileged_ by the other people at Runway.

During the rest of the day, I ran some errands but, despite how hard Miranda tried, she wasn't herself. Or at least, she wasn't the person everybody knows very well. When I got back with her usual afternoon skimmed latte, Emily left her desk to run to the Accessorizes Department as fast as she could. I had no idea what happened while I was out, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I took a look into Miranda's office, she was working on the Book and her chair was facing the window, so I walked in silently. I hoped she wouldn't hear me but I hoped wrong.

She turned and looked up. 'Oh, Andrea. There you are.' She grabbed the glass of her searing hot latte and took a sip of it. 'I left a note on your desk. I need you to confirm the appointment with Demarchelier for Monday.' The tone of her voice was quite normal. Good.

'I'll do it right now, Miranda.' I walked out and reached my desk. On the keyboard I found Miranda's note.

CONFIRM DEMARCHELIER. MONDAY.

I wondered why Miranda didn't ask Emily to confirm the appointment but when I took the note from the keyboard I realized. I was holding more than just one note. I thought that maybe Miranda accidentally grabbed them without noticing they were more than one, but she doesn't do anything _accidentally_. I was scared of what the other note might say. My hands started trembling. I told Miranda to not treat me any differently, so why am I shaking? I slowly moved the first note and read the second one.

WE NEED TO TALK. M.

My heart was beating fast, like really fast. My eyes filled up with tears, again. I started taking deep breaths, hoping it'd help. Nothing. That was the reason why I asked her to treat me like she always had, I didn't want to feel like that.

Now it's late and Miranda is about to leave the office. I'm glad we didn't have time for that talk. Despite the fact that my admiration for that beautiful and talented woman is growing every day, I don't want to talk her. Not this time. I know what she wants to talk about and I really do not want to bring it up again.

It's Friday late afternoon, the entire building is empty probably, except for our office. Emily and I are still working. It's forbidden to leave Miranda alone and walk home, so here we are. I usually wait for the Book alone but Paris is just few months away and Emily wants to be at her best for it. About Miranda, I have no idea why she's still there. Probably she's waiting for Emily to leave so she can pick up the conversation where she left this morning. God, no. Please, no. Thankfully her phone starts ringing, breaking the silence.

'Hey Bobbsey.' Miranda starts talking like a normal person. You can hear talking like that only when she's talking to her twins. After all these months, it's still weird to hear the Editor-In-Chief of Runway talking with such adorable voice. 'I'm leaving the office right now.'

I don't pay much attention to what she says after that. I stand up and walk fast over the wardrobe, grab Miranda's fur jacket and the purse before to reach her in the middle of the room. She's still talking at the phone but she gently takes her things from my hands and walks away. The day is officially over. I survived. I have one last errand to run: wait for the Book and deliver it at Miranda's townhouse, then I can go straight home and have a big dish of ice cream, just for me.

'Sooo. Your guess?'

'What?' I say walking back to my desk.

'About Miranda? Wasn't she a bit weird today?' Emily askes. I doubt she knows something. I start typing something on my computer to distract myself.

'No. I mean – maybe it was just a bad day.'

'Oh come on, Andrea. Good day or bad day, we both know that doesn't affect Miranda's behavior.' Point taken. Emily's not wrong and she knows it. 'But I have an idea.'

'D – do you?' I stop typing now and turn to her. I really, really, hope she doesn't know anything.

'Remember last night when Stephen called Mr. Ravitz _little guy_?' I simply nod my head. 'Good. After you left, he just embarrassed Miranda even more. He was clearly drunk and in the middle of a conversation he just walked away but the thing is that he expected Miranda to go with him. He shouted at her and he just left.'

Everytime Emily mentions Mr. Tomlinson my arm trembles. I do my best to not show it but I can't help but thinking of his hand tightened around my arm. I didn't know what happened that pushed Miranda to leave the benefit to run after Stephen, but now I do. And I can only imagine how embarrassed Miranda was.

'Miranda followed him, trying to make him see sense but she just disappeared. God, I've spent the rest of evening like a fool, waiting for her boss to show up again.'

 _My fault_. 'Didn't – she didn't tell you? She just left you there?' I'm a terrible, terrible liar but I have to look, at least, a bit surprised.

'Of course she did. She texted me that the night was over, that I could go home and rest because I REALLY deserved it.' It's so clearly ironic that we're both laughing.

'I'm sorry.' We're so exhausted that both of us can't wait for this week to be over.

'What about you?'

'Me? What?'

'You look like crap and girl, I know better. It's like you've been on your alternative universe for the entire day. Did you sleep last night? What about Nate's birthday?'

I'm not longer laughing. 'It didn't go well. Nate and I… we discussed and I didn't sleep at all last night.' I don't have to tell her every detail of the night but I didn't lie about the fact that I didn't sleep. Everytime I tried to close my eyes, things just came up in my head all over again. _Nate. Miranda. Stephen. Miranda again_.

'I'm sorry, Andrea. I really am.' I look up and just now I realize Emily isn't at her desk anymore but she stands right in front of me. I smile politely at her.

'C –can I ask you something? A favor?' Emily is not happy about it. 'I'll do everything you want me to. For a week!'

 _Please say yes. Say yes._

'You literally saved me and Paris last night with Ambassador Franklin. I owe you one. Shoot!'

########

What a day. It was so hard to have Andrea just outside of my office for the entire day and not have the chance to talk to her. To explain what I really wanted to say this morning. I thought that leaving that note on her desk, something would've happened. I didn't know what I wanted to achieve with it. An email from Andrea? A private conversation in my office? A text? All I needed was to fix that mess as soon as possible. I even stayed in my office longer than usually because I hoped that Emily would've left us alone, but I was wrong.

10.45pm

I'm waiting for the Book to be delivered. Actually, I'm not waiting for the Book but for the person who delivers it. Andrea. Since James Holt's preview, Andrea has the task to wait for the Book to be assembled and then deliver it straight to my home.

Tonight I'm alone, really alone, so I hope that she'll give me at least a chance to talk to her. I understand if she doesn't want to talk about what Stephen did last night but I don't like to leave things unspoken. I'm not a patient woman, everybody knows that, and this waiting is killing me.

A noise draws my attention. Andrea is here. More noises. She's probably hanging the dry-cleaning in the closet before to leave the Book on the table.

'Andrea?' I speak up from the living room.

'Mm no, Miranda. I – it's Emily.'

What? Did Andrea really ask Emily to deliver the Book so she didn't have to? So she could avoid me? I close my eyes and take deep breaths, trying to behave myself.

'Is there anything I could do for you, Miranda?'

'Leave the Book on the table. That's all.'

I hear my assistant walking outside my house from the front door, without saying anything else.

It wasn't Emily's fault, of course. It wasn't Andrea's fault either. She doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe she needs some time, I can understand that but I can't just go on like this.

I stand up, grab my phone fast and call Andrea. I have her on speed dial.

'Hello?' That voice. That warming, delicate and worried voice. 'Miranda? Are you there? Hello?'

 _This is a mistake._ I hang up.

'Damn it!' I angrily throw my phone on the couch in front me.

* * *

 **CONTINUED IN CHAPTHER 3.**

First of all, thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm grateful that so many people liked it.

I hope you liked this one as well!

Let me know your opinion by reviewing it!

Love,

Daisy!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Last night, after Emily left my home, I poured myself a glass of whiskey, grabbed the Book and walked upstairs. As soon as I left them on the bedside table, I unzipped the blue dress and let it fall at the ground. I took and wore a black lace nightgown. I could finally lay down on my bed and enjoy that whiskey burning down my throat.

I started working on the Book over and over. Despite the fact that I was extremely exhausted, I kept working, or better, I kept distracting myself as long as I could. I knew what I'd have thought or even dreamt about whenever I turned the lights off. Andrea and her beautiful big brown eyes. I spent the entire day thinking about her and I hoped to see her when she was supposed to deliver the Book. I couldn't do that to myself. I couldn't let my emotions control my life like that. It was 4am when I eventually turned the lights off.

I'm now slowly waking up. For the first time in a very long time I overslept. I turn to the bedside table and take a fast look at the clock on it. 10.30pm. _What the hell?_ I can't even remember the last time I slept so many hours in one single night. I turn around with every intention to ignore what time it is. Ignore the world around me, at least for a little while longer.

The rain is pounding on the window. In a different situation I would've hated it more than anything but not this morning. I find the sound of the rain relaxing and very calming, so I grab the blankets and completely cover myself, feeling even more comfortable.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

 _Are you kidding me? How the hell it can be?_ I refuse to walk out of the bed. If it's Stephen, then he has the key to let himself in. The twins are at their grandmother's, so it can't be them. An emergency? _I doubt that_. Every muscle of my body refuses to leave the bed, but I force myself to go down and see who it is as they don't stop knocking.

I walk downstairs without even wondering how I look. Walking barefooted, I can feel the cold floor. A rare feeling I grant myself when I'm at home alone. I wrap myself in the black nightgown, tying the belt around my waist.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

'I'm coming!' I say taking the last few steps toward the front door. 'W – Who is it?'

'It's me, M – Miranda. It's Andrea.'

 _Did I hear it right? Am I still sleeping or something? Is this a nightmare I'm gonna wake up from only when my second assistant will stab me with a knife?_

After a long hesitation I open the door and there she is. My second assistant, standing in front of my front door in this rainy day. She's not wearing a heavy makeup, just a bit of mascara which makes her eyes even more beautiful. 'Andrea? What are you doing here? You're trembling –'

'That's probably because I've been standing out here for the last hour wondering if it was the right thing to do.' Despite the apparent terror in her eyes, she's still smiling. 'No-foam, skimmed latte with an extra shot?' She stretches her arm toward me, handing over a Starbucks glass.

'You spent the last hour in front of my house so I assume that coffee is as frozen as you are.' I take the Starbucks coffee from her hand and immediately realize how wrong I was.

'Oh no. No! I – I just bought it. I know you like your coffee only when it's searing hot. So when I came back, I had no more excuses but to knock at your door.'

'Silly girl. Come in.' There it is. The terrified look on her face appears on her face as soon as I invited her inside. 'It's okay. It's just me.' I admit huskily. She just nods her head before to start walking towards me. I lead the way over the living room. 'You have the key, why didn't you use it?'

'I know but I have it only because of the Book and I'm not here as you assistant now.'

'You're surely not.' I take a long sip of coffee forcing my mind to stop fantasizing. I'm good reading between the lines, but it's not easy with Andrea. I hope she meant something in particular with those words, but at the same time I'm afraid she's here to quit. 'Have a seat?'

When I sit down on the couch, I see Andrea standing on the edge of the door without any intention to take another step. I assume we both had the same déjà vu about Stephen. _Damn!_ I hate that she's in so much pain because of me.

'I – it's okay. I don't plan to stay here more than necessary.' Her voice is cold as ice.

'You don't have to worry about that, Andrea. He's not coming.' I need to reassure her, I don't want to see her walking away once again. I won't be able to handle it. 'Please, have a seat.'

Andrea takes off her coat and takes few steps toward me before to sit on the couch right next to me. I've never been so close to her like I am right now. She's wearing a grey sweat suit and sneakers, and yet she's so gorgeous.

'I need to apologize to you, Miranda. For the other night, and yesterday, and last night. I –'

'You don't have to –'

'Miranda, please.' She stretches her arm and holds my hand. 'Let me finish first, because I'm afraid I will never be able to tell you everything I need to, if you stop me.' I silently nod my head, trying to not think of her hand on mine. 'I know I messed up, completely. I did my best avoid you, not as the Editor-in-Chief of Runway or as my boss but as Miranda. I wasn't upset for what Stephen did to me. But you and that pure terror in your eyes, I – I couldn't.' Andrea takes a pause fighting back the tears. I wish I could just take her in my arms, hug her tight and never let her go, but I can't. 'I panicked thinking of what he might have done to you, I wanted to stay here and make sure that you were okay but your private life shouldn't be my business. So, I walked away.'

 _Shouldn't._ My private life shouldn't be her business and yet she cares deeply about me. More than anybody.

'I couldn't bear that look. Not again. That's the reason why I ignored your note yesterday. I couldn't talk about that. I'm sorry, Miranda. I really am.' Andrea looks away, wiping the tear that is tracing her cheek.

'But you are here now.' _Damn! Why I can't keep my mouth shut?_

'Because keeping this from you was killing me inside. I needed to tell you the truth. You can fire me now and I'd accept it –'

'Wait, what? Fire you?' I interrupt her again.

'Yes. I'd understand if my feelings and this situation make you feel uncomfortable working with me.' She pulls back her hand. A feeling of emptiness is filling my heart now.

'I would never do that, Andrea. I'm sorry for what Stephen did and said to you. But I think that what happened opened both your eyes and mine. That's why I'm gonna get a divorce.' I admit it. I had to tell her.

'W – What? Divorce?' She is more shocked than ever imagined. 'It's all my fault, Miranda –'

Now I'm the one who stretches my arm to hold her hand. She's trembling. 'Don't think that, Andrea. It's not your fault. As your relationship with Nate, my marriage was on the edge knife. I couldn't stop thinking of the way he hurt you, I was really mad. So, after you left, I went to him and – and the fight continued. Until I told him to leave and not come back.'

I don't want to be married to a man that he's so easily willing to raise his hands when he drinks too much. If he rose his hands on me, it wouldn't have bothered me that much. _But on Andrea. I can't forgive him for that_.

'See you hurt like that broke my heart.' I'm gently caressing my thumb on the back of her hand.

Andrea is slowly getting closer. I can feel her warm breath against my skin. She's not fighting her feelings, not anymore, but she is still unsure. My heart is beating so fast that could jump out of my chest in any moment. Andrea opened her heart and so did I, why are we both hesitating? I get closer and press my lips against hers. My eyes close automatically, I want to enjoy the sweet taste of her lips fully. No regrets.

Andrea raises her free hand and gently caresses my cheek, kissing me with passion. I don't know what's wrong with me but I pull back, breaking the kiss. Maybe I'm just too scared of following my heart after so many years.

'Miranda. I'm sorry.' Andrea lowers her face fast. 'God. I'm an idiot.'

'Ehi.' I still hold her hand tight, I'm not gonna let walk away again. So, I move my free hand and raise her head by her chin. 'My beautiful Andrea.' Those words surprised both of us. Am I even allowed to call her _mine_? I have no idea, but I love that sound. _My Andrea_.

'D – do you feel the –'

'The same? I don't know but I liked it.' A big smile appears on her face. The most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I need to kiss those beautiful lips again and again. We are so close to kiss but Andrea's phone starts ringing.

'Damn it.' Andrea whispers. I lower my face and look away as she releases my hand and grabs the phone from her bag on the table in front of us. 'I need to take this. Would you excuse me for a minute?'

I nod my head without saying anything. I follow her with my eyes as she walks out of the living room.

 _She's not leaving, right? She'll come back to me. She has to._

* * *

'Hello?'

Timing isn't exactly Nate's best attribute. I didn't talk to him in the past thirty-six hours and, to be honest, I didn't even feel the urgency to call him. He was still mad at me but I had some other problems to deal with first. I'm not sure I would consider them problems, because what Stephen did was a mistake, I don't want to talk about anymore, and Miranda.. God, Miranda was the solution.

I have no idea of what pushed me to show up in front of her townhouse this morning, but it turned out to be the best decision I've ever made. My heart leaped when I saw Miranda in that black lace nightgown. Her hair was a mess, no makeup and yet she was so incredibly flawless.

'H – hi Andy.' Apparently he didn't thought I'd pick up. 'I want to apologize for what happened. I drank to many shots and I overreacted.' That night, not one but two men drank too much and hurt me, physically and emotionally. _What's new?_ I don't say a thing, I let him continue. 'I thought that if you're at home we could talk. I really want to fix this.'

'I'm not at home.' The tone of my voice is colder than I expected. I have no intentions of telling him that I'm at Miranda's, it's none of his business. 'I know you never approved this job, you never even tried to like it, but I do –'

'You really like bring her coffee and do whatever she asks you to, like a puppet?'

'It's more than that!' I say firmly. He will never understand. 'M – Miranda can be my future.'

'W – what are you talking about?'

 _Good question. What am I talking about? My boss or the person I'm falling in love with?_ I bite my lower lip thinking of that kiss. The way our lips met so delicately. I need more.

'I mean, I finally have a chance to become a journalist. It's what I always wanted to be, you know it. Miranda is that person who can help me. Yes, I had some moments of weakness but that doesn't mean I don't like what I do. That I don't like working for Miranda.' My heart is taking control this phone call.

'Andy, please. Can we –'

'Nate. Look.' I feel bad interrupting him but I thought about it a dozen of times and nothing is gonna change my mind. 'Do you remember what you told me when I was so close to quit this job?' I doubt he knows where I'm going with this.

'I was happy for you.'

'Yes, you were but you also said that I was _finally free_. You think I'm trapped in this job, that I'm wasting my life because of it. You believe I deserve more, but right now I couldn't wish for anything better.' My mind jumps once again on that sweet kiss. 'What I do believe is that _you_ deserve better. I – I see our relationship in the same way you see my job.'

'Are you breaking with me? Andy, we can work it out. We always find a solution.' He has the biggest heart on this planet. He's right, we always managed somehow, finding a solution to every obstacle but the point is: I already have a solution that doesn't include him.

'Nate, I adore you. You're a good guy but I'm not gonna put aside my job. Maybe, one day, I will be able to love someone the way they truly deserve, but not now.' I say huskily.

'I don't think I can wait for you forever.' Those words hurt me more than I ever expected.

'I don't want you to. Nate, you deserve a woman who can put you first, no matter what and.. and I can't.'

 _Not now or ever._

'I hope you know what you're doing, Andy. I really do. Take care.'

'You too, Nate.'

I hang up, lowering my face as I put my phone in the pocket of my sweatshirt. I didn't lie. I don't think I have enough time to love anybody right now. This job means so much to me that I have to put aside some other aspects of life, love included. I can't throw away all the hard work for someone, not even for Nate. I'm just few steps away from my dream to become real, I need to stay strong. Nobody can understand this complicated and messy situation. Perhaps, nobody except Miranda. That fascinating woman who hired me less than a year ago to be her second assistant. A woman who took my side against her own husband. The same woman I dared kissing just few minute before.

'Are you okay?'

I turn fast and I see Miranda standing just few steps away from me. I can see in her eyes that she's worried for me. Again. I take a deep breath, trying to push Nate's matter behind me, once and for all.

'How long have you been there?'

'Enough.' I feel horrible. I didn't want her to hear that conversation. 'What am I to you?' Her boss tone of voice is back and I can't understand if she's pissed or disappointed.

'W – what?'

'I know that girls like you _use_ me to have the job they always wanted. I could write a book of people who only used me for their own purposes, I don't bother. I've had hundreds of assistants who worship the magazine but I knew they were more interested in what I could afford them. _A million girls would kill for that job_. But not you.' She's staring straight into my eyes that I can barely stand her glance. 'So, what am I to you, Andrea Sachs?'

'Miranda, if – if this is about what I said to Nate, I'm sorry. You're not just a mean to an end. Not to me. He would've never understood, I had to say it.' I screwed up, again. At the beginning I honestly believed that Miranda was just a mean to my end but not anymore. Not after that kiss.

'He would've never understood what?'

I see the light at the end of the tunnel. I have one last chance to prove Miranda how deeply I care about her. I only saw her as my boss for several months and nothing more, but I can't fight my feelings anymore. _It's now or never._

'This!' I walk fast towards her that she can't realize what's about to happen. I take her face in my hands and press my lips against hers. It's so unexpected that Miranda's back falls against the wall behind her. I slowly trace my tongue on her closed lips. To my surprise, she doesn't pull me back, she moves her hands on my hips instead.

 _There is no turning back now._

I move my lips on her neck and I start sucking, as my left hand find its way down Miranda's body. When I find the end of the nightgown, I start wandering under it.

'Oh God… Andrea!' Miranda moans loudly. The best sound I've ever heard. 'Andrea. Not – not here.' She grabs my wrist and stops me.

'M – Miranda? I – I thought that's what you wanted too.' I wish I could take a step back but her other hand is still on my hips.

'You silly girl. I never said I don't want it. I just said not here.'

I can't believe Miranda just admitted it, not directly but still. She wants me, as much as I want her. My heart is beating fast, just like when we kissed on the couch.

'Come with me.' She whispers before to take my hand and lead me upstairs.

* * *

 **CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4.**

+40 people follow this story? **OMG** , **THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

I really hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Let me know your opinions by reviewing it!

Love,

Daisy!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Step after step, we are walking upstairs, something I've never imagined. I'm letting my second assistant to come upstairs, in my bedroom and not just an assistant, but Andrea. A woman who become essential to my existence in such a short time.

I overheard her call with Nate, even if I'm ashamed of it, I'm glad I heard what she had to say to him. My heart jumped the moment she said I could be her future. If I ever heard it in another circumstance, I wouldn't have paid attention to it but Andrea said that after she allowed me to kiss her. Andrea didn't own me any explanation but I needed to know what she really meant with those words. And I'm honestly grateful that I got it right. It was so unexpected to see her walking fast towards me just to kiss me again. The way her hand started wandering under my nightgown almost made me scream. I had to stop her. _God, I hate myself for that_. But having sex in the hallway wasn't exactly the most romantic thing.

My hand is still holding Andrea's when we walk inside my bedroom.

'So, this is your bedroom.'

'Did you imagine it differently?' I ask as I turn to her.

'N – not exactly. But the only thing that matters is that I'm here with you.' She pulls me closer and wraps her arms around my waist.

'Andrea, wait. A – are you sure about this?'

'Of course I am, Miranda. What's wrong?'

'Are you sure you wanna literally get in bed with me? A woman double of your age? The heartless and evil Dragon Lady?' The last thing I want is to push her away once again, but I can't bear losing her.

'I want you, Miranda! I don't care what everybody else says.' She raises her right hand and places is on my chest. 'I can feel it. I can feel it beating against the palm of my hand. And not because you have a muscle right here, but because you do have a heart and it is beating.' Pretty fast I would say, but nothing comes out of my mouth. 'I know you don't show it very often, but I've seen it, many times. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know.'

'W – what if, after this, you're gonna run away, leave Runway? Leave _me_ behind because you'll realize that it was just a terrible mistake? Andrea..' I gently cup her cheek in my hand. 'I can't lose you.' I said husky.

'And you won't, Miranda.' She smiles at me. Her beautiful big smile is shining just for me. 'Leaving you the other night was one of the hardest thing I've ever done. It won't happen again. Not ever. I promise.' She hesitates for few seconds before to get close and kiss me, probably she was afraid of my reaction. A sweet and delicate kiss, until I cross the line. I gently push my tongue against her mouth, hoping she'd let me in. She parts her lips and our tongues start dancing in each other's mouths in sync. I could kiss her for hours, but my body need more. I need more.

I unzip her sweatshirt and let it fall at the ground. Andrea breaks the kiss, so she can kick her shoes off and lower her sweatpants. The black bra is perfectly holding up her breasts and those black lace panties.. _My God. Those panties_.

'Look at you.' I whisper, staring at her.

'D – do you like what you see?' She asks with embarrassment in her voice.

Without answering her question, I grab her hand and take a step back to get closer to the bed and sit down. I open my legs and pull Andrea between them. With my right hand I unbutton her bra so I can finally enjoy the view of her breasts, just few inches from my eyes. My hands start moving without control, they reach Andrea's breasts and start touching them. Her skin is so smooth and delicate that I'm afraid of ruin it. I start playing my left thumb on her nipple, making it very hard. I move my face closer and take her right nipple in my mouth. Then the left one.

'I – I take it as a yes.' Andrea says gasping. I nod my head, sucking her skin with more hunger each time. 'M – Miranda. Oh God!' Her voice is getting louder.

I trace my tongue down her body, licking her skin inch by inch, until I reach the black lace panties. I grab them, ready to pull them off as soon as possible, but Andrea stops me.

'It's my turn.' She says, smirking. Andrea unfastens the belt of my nightgown and slowly open it up. Differently than her I'm not wearing the bra and she notices it. I can see her biting her lower lips as she lowers on her knees right in front of me. Andrea is going to use my idea against me, as she grabs my hips and moves me at the edge of the bed before to pull down my panties. 'You are a wonder, Miranda.' She whispers at my ear. Andrea puts her hand on my shoulder and slowly makes me lay down.

 _Is she really gonna do that? Oh, God!_

Andrea spreads my legs and moves her face close to my private parts. The touch of her hair against my thighs makes my body tremble.

'Don't stiffen like that, Miranda. It's okay to let yourself go, every once in a while.'

Before I can say anything, she traces my clit with the tip of her tongue.

'Oh, God!' I arch my back at that indescribable pleasure. _This is just the beginning_. Andrea slides two fingers inside me, as she stroking tantalizingly slow circles over her clit with her thumb. 'A – Andrea! My God.' I find hard breathing. Despite all the efforts, no air fills up my lungs. I grab the blankets under me. 'Ahhh...' Andrea starts pounding her fingers faster and deeper that I can't help but moan loudly.

'Come for me, Miranda.' She whispers between my thighs.

'W – what?' I ask raising my head to look her in the eyes. I heard what she said, I have no doubt, but I need to hear it again.

Andrea raises her back and lay her chest against mine, keep pounding inside me. She places her hand on the back of my head and pulls me closer to her. 'Come for me.' She whispers before to press her big lips on mine and slid her tongue inside my mouth without second thoughts. The pleasure is taking over me, more and more at each thrust of her fingers.

'Oh my God!' I moan in her mouth. I can't hold back anymore. Andrea moves her lips on my cheek, tracing their way down on my neck. 'Andrea! You – you are the devil! Ahhh.' I scream when I reach the edge. I'm completely breathless.

When Andrea gently slides her fingers out of me, her thumb keeps messaging my clit with such tenderness.

'If I'm the devil, it means you're my angel.' She says caressing my cheek as she smiles at me.

'Angel? Me?' I laugh, probably like I never have in front of any of my assistants. She looks at me with both terror and surprise in her eyes. My laugh is just genuine and spontaneous, but I can see why it may has this effect on her. 'You really have no idea of what I'm capable of, do you?' I say with a seductive tone.

'I worked side by side with you for months..'

'I've been your boss..' I interrupt her and raise my body, both standing next the bed. 'I've your nightmare..' Gently, I place my hand on her panties and lower them. 'Your worst enemy..' On my way up, I can't help but stare her beautiful skin. I slowly make her turn and properly lay her down on the bed. I move myself on top of her. I love the feeling of both our bare bodies touching, one against the other. 'But I've never been your – ' I stop as soon I realize I don't know what to say.

'My lover?'

'I suppose.'

'Well, the only thing I care about is that you're mine now. _Just mine_.' Andrea says from the bottom of her heart.

'And you're mine.' I smile at her.

I lower my head and meet her lips in a sweet and elusive kiss, before to kiss my way down her body. Her cheek, her neck, her breasts. _God, I'm in love with her breasts_. Her belly, her groin, until I meet her clit. I use my tongue to part the lips so I can full access to her vagina. I open my mouth and suck it.

'Miranda.. Oh God.' Andrea gasps. She moves her arms towards me, looking for my hand. I hold hers tight. My tongue finds its way inside Andrea's vagina opening and starts playing. 'I – I can't..' Andrea is moaning louder at each circle I trace with the tip of my tongue.

Despite this is the first time I have sex with a woman, I have to admit everything is coming so natural to me. I feel like I know exactly what do and how to do it. There are many different things between having sex with a woman than with a man. But for the first time in forever I feel like I'm doing the right thing.

I keep sucking hard. 'Miranda. I – I can't fight.. Oh my God – I can't fight it anymore. PLEASE!' She screams. Her full body is shaking for the pleasure and the grip of her hand is completely out of her control.

I slightly raise my face. 'Then don't.' I say moving my mouth back on her clit. I allow myself to slide two fingers inside her. Deeply. Andrea screams even more louder. 'Just like that, Andrea.' My fingers pound her faster and deeper, as my tongue is still licking.

'I.. Ahhhh..' Andrea comes so hard. Her body slowly stops shaking. 'Miranda.. I – I never.. had.. an orgasm like that.' She can barely breath.

When I slide my finger out of her, I lay down next to her. 'You're even more beautiful after you sex.' I get closer and kiss her, softly.

* * *

Probably the best sex I've ever had. No wait. _It was the best sex I've ever had._ Oh my God! I can still feel the touch of Miranda's tongue licking my bare skin. The way she fingered me was priceless and totally breathtaking. I could feel like the air has been completely taken out of my lungs.

'What are you smiling for?'

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost forgot that my arms are wrapped around Miranda. I can't believe I'm in her bed, cuddling her.

'Just thinking of what happened.' I say, raising my face to look at her. Her left hand is slowly tracing my back, up and down, with her gentle touch.

'You look pretty satisfied.' She smirks.

'Are you kidding me? It was – oh God, Miranda. It was amazing.' I press my lips against hers in a fast and elusive kiss. When I pull back, I see the look in her eyes. _What's wrong?_

'Any regret?' I ask raising my hand and cup her cheek.

'N – no. I could never regret something like that.'

'Then what? I know something is bothering you, Miranda. You can tell me.' My thumb is caressing softly caressing her rosy cheek but I notice her hand on my back is no longer moving.

'I just never thought I needed this until today.'

'And by _this_ you mean a woman?'

As soon as I finish my question something changes in her look. 'Not just a woman but _you_. I never thought I needed you like this and I'm ashamed of it.'

'You're ashamed of – '

'Oh no. God, no. I'm ashamed because I worked with you every single day for so many months and I never realized. And what's worst is that I almost lost you.'

My heart breaks hearing those words from her. 'You would've never lost me, Miranda. I had no idea I was craving you so badly and yet, here we are.'

'I was afraid you would've walked out of my life after what Stephen did. I was so worried, Andrea.' Miranda's eyes start filling up with tears. 'You are the most important piece of the puzzle. My puzzle. You're the missing piece in my life I've always been looking for.' She lowers her head and kiss me slowly and very passionately. Like it's a goodbye kiss. But we both know this is our beginning.

'I'm not going anywhere. Not without you.' I say when we break the kiss.

'About that. We need to find a solution for Paris.'

'W – what?'

'Do you really believe I'll be able to go across the world without you for an entire week?' Miranda says pulling me closer. Our bodies fit each other's perfectly. Her body is so warm.

'I doubt that.' I kiss her again. 'You know..' Another kiss. 'I don't think..' And again. 'I can stop..' And again. 'Kissing you.' My tongue slides inside her mouth. Once again our tongues dance spontaneously. 'You're my drug, Miranda Priestly.'

'And you're mine, Andrea Sachs.' Miranda passionately grabs my ass and keep me closer.

This must be a dream. A dream I don't want to wake up from. Miranda and I are in each other's arms, and none of us wants to let the other go. I can't believe how things have changed in the last three days and I couldn't be happier. I know there are a lot of things I need to take care of once I get out of this bed, but for now, the only thing that matters is Miranda.

'Would you like to move in here with me and the twins?'

'W – what?'

'Will I ever need to repeat myself?' She laughs, again. Her laugh. I will never get over it. So spontaneous and so beautiful.

'No… I – I mean. Are you sure?'

'With little steps, of course.'

'Yes, Miranda. Yes. Yes. Yes!' I say with a big smile on my face. Miranda smiles back at me before kissing me again.

* * *

 **THE END.**

+70 people were waiting for this chapter? OMG. I can't believe it. I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been busy between work, tv shows and real life.

Thank you so much for supporting me and this crazy Mirandy idea I had. I loved so much writing it and I really, REALLY, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

For now, I don't have an idea for a new Mirandy story, but never say never.

Please, let me know if you liked this story and this last chapter by reviewing it.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!**

Love,

Daisy!


End file.
